Him & I
by Ailee89
Summary: Him & I, I remember met on a chilly August day, the day I began living for the first time, the day I finally found happiness in this sad, and lonely world. Him & I went through a lot together, we had our ups and downs where we cried, laughed, and loved. Him & I. I want to tell you our story, the story of Him & I, he who made my life worth something, he who I'll never forget. A & A.
1. Chapter 1

**Him & I**

**Ally's P.O.V**

'Silly girl, how could you ever have thought that they guy who doesn't care about anything would actually care about you?'

That is what they all told me, even my closest friends I didn't listen to them of course, but how could I not when that's all they told me? He was cold, and dark, but lonely most of all, and thats what hurts the most, besides being in love of course. When you know you have no one at all to turn to, or to laugh with, or to love...it hurts.

I guess that's why he was like that, he always sat in the back of the class with his beanie on that is when he wanted to show up to class. I remember changing my route to class just to get a glimpse of him. Thats what you do when you have a curious side.

They said he couldn't change, his bad ways. I admit I was scared of his cruel words, and cold eyes that showed his pain he kept secret. Sure, yes he was your typical 'bad guy' every girl thought it would be just like in all the made up stories.

You know, the one where the jock has to give up all his swag to love the shy, and geeky girl who ends up changing his bad ways in the end, yep that one. Although maybe that was what I wanted also, but that's just not how it goes.

All the things people said about him were for the most part true, but when I got to know who he really was I realized that no, he wasn't that ruthless, messed up or heartless guy just someone who needed to learn to smile and love.

I wanted to be the one to teach him to do so, and we went through a lot together, Him & I. I wanted to give him happiness but he gave me happiness in such a short amount of time. I would do anything for him to smile. He was beautiful.

They say to get him was a true challenge, to get him to love you was a mission, and sure love is one of the most complicated things ever, that can be painful yet beautiful. Him & I for sure did not want a love complicated and calculated like the adults, we wanted a love strong and legit.

of course, him & I had our ups and downs, days where we were angry at each other, days when we had so much fun together going on crazy adventures, days where he made me cry, and days when he made me smile.

He doesn't know how much of an impact he had on my life. I wasn't good at much, besides being able to answer difficult questions, but I was good to him.

I'm going to tell you a story about Him & I, how it all started starting from Day 1, where I met the guy I promised eternity to and swore on it. The guy who made my life actually worth something.

It all started on a chilly August day, the day I started living, are you ready? Here it goes:

**August 17th :**

A new start is always frightening but at least this time I feel that it will go right here. I held my books tightly against my chest while looking at the door that would lead me into a place called, school. Yes, it's a terrible place.

Another new school I had to go to, great, note my sarcasm. I took a deep breath in, mentally preparing myself for this day that most likely will end bitterly. Listen Ally, just stay out of everybody's way, and don't bother anyone, just stay invisible and you're good. It shouldn't be too hard, no one notices you anyways.

I then opened the entrance doors for me to enter in the school, called Marino High. When I opened it someone was just about to walk out and this tall figure had bumped into me pushing me back a little.

He kept on walking though, before stopping after the small three steps he took that I counted to turn his head slightly to the right to say, " Sorry." coldly. I watched this boy as he kept on walking away, his cologne still lingering in the air.

His lonely presence was still strong, he had a mop of blonde hair with a pair of bright brown eyes, that had me mesmerized, it was weird, but then I snapped out of it and shook my head and started walking down the empty hallways.

I looked at my schedule which contained my locker number, number 142 I walked up and down the locker corridors trying to find it, but I was lost, sadly. And after endless searching I found it, I couldn't help but even squeal a little.

Now the real struggle is about to begin...trying to open it. The combo was simple so this should be pretty easy to open, hopefully. I gave up though after nearly a hundred pathetic tries.

I then sighed and pressed my back up against the locker, till someone then stood by me his scent was familiar and when I looked up I saw it was the same boy who had pushed past me. He opened up his locker which was right next to mine, surprisingly.

I wanted to call this faith, but no it is not, sadly...

I watched this boy as he threw some books in there and lit up a cigarette that he had in his mouth. I watched him as he blew out smoke from his mouth, I was scared of him already for some reason, I just couldn't show it.

Then he turned slightly to finally notice my faint existence I had on this Earth, he put on a sly smile and then came closer towards me. With Each small step he took, I felt my chest tighten little by little.

He then was in front of me, I looked up at him since he was way much taller than me, his eyes met mine and we looked at each other for what felt like eternity. He looked at me intensely and cautiously like he was trying to figure something out.

He cocked his head to the side a little, before blowing smoke out to the right side of hisself. He had both arms on both sides of me, so he had me trapped in. " What's your name?" He then asked me in a quiet yet serious tone.

" A-Ally" I said while stuttering a little, he then brought his face closer to mine and I smelled his breath of smoke that mixed in with his fresh scented cologne. " Your full name." He then said to me.

" Ally Marie Dawson." I then told him softly while looking at the ground till he brought his eyes to mine once more. " Your beautiful." He then quickly whispered in my ear and with that he left, he walked on down the empty hallway.

I tried to get my breath under control, I never been called beautiful by a boy like him before, ever. I then though smiled a little before quickly walking away from there to try and find my class Since the bell had rung.

Lets see first period I had, AP English, room 209 I walked down the endless hallways now seeming to be filled with more kids by the minute all rushing to get to class on time. As I walked then I found room 209, and smiled and entered the room.

Many had tooken their seats while one I saw was sleeping in the class, he had on a black beanie the same as the strange boy I met so I began getting nervous because I knew it was him, he had this class with me!

" Mam please have a seat in the back next to- Austin Moon, get your head up now, this is not your place to sleep, that's all you do here you just don't care, you might as well not be here, I could bring in another student who actually wants to be here, your just taking up space.." The teacher yelled.

Austin. Austin Moon. That was his name, I finally learned it ( little did I know that that name would soon be engraved in my heart). I wouldn't forget it anytime soon. Austin, Austin Moon.

" You're here to learn, sir." The teacher told him sternly, he then stood up and looked up his cold eyes met the teachers, " Sir I'm here cause it's the fucking law!" He said back to him. " , it's to early to be cursing now sit back down class has just begun.

" No, all our lives we're basically to sit down, raise our hands, and shut up its stupid and I don't have to be here." He said bitterly, his argument was valid though I couldn't help but agree even though his tone was rather harsh.

" Well if you feel that way Moon why don't you just leave get out of my class room, and I hope you know now that you have a detention." The teacher finished by this time many of the students were oohing and staring at him.

" I will." Austin then said and left the classroom slamming the door behind leaving a gust of wind to come past me. " Ally please I'm so sorry you had to see all that, since your new word of advice stay away from him and your good." He told me but I didn't want to listen because there was something about him that I couldn't let go of.

I then took a couple small steps to the back of the classroom where I took my seat, and l thought of him, I wanted to check on him I saw that 15minutes had passed and so I decided to ask if I could go to the bathroom.

i cautiously raised my hand and when the teacher finally noticed he let me go, and I quickly left the room to go. I walked around searching for him quietly and carefully. I was looking left and right, up and down.

I then started walking backwards while trying to looking for the blonde headed stranger, Austin. Quietly. Carefully.

" What are you doing?" A cold and familiar voice asked me from behind and I jumpeda little before tensing up. " N-Nothing." I then stuttered,why do I always do that?

"Are you going to always stutter when I talk to you, Ally Marie Dawson?" He then asked, and I balled my tiny hands into fist, and replayed, " N-No..." quietly, while mentally face palming myself. Idiot stop stuttering.

I then heard a small chuckle escape his lips, " Are you going to turn to face me, or n-not?" He said purposely stuttering at the end, and I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes tightly before slowly turning around to face him. Austin.

"Hello." I then said to him quietly while looking up at him. A smile spread across his face and he said to me, " Hello." quietly also looking down at me. I then heard him whisper It's You, very quietly.

" Why are you out of class Ally Marie?" He then asked me curiously, and I obviously couldn't let him know the real reason, and so I shrugged my shoulders hoping he wouldn't ask about it again.

" So you just didn't want to be in class?" He said while raising a brow, and I shook my head, and began getting fidgety. " I- I just y-you know umm, yeah..." I then said, really,that's what I said I could have just casually said, I needed to use the restroom, but no.

" Hmmm, I see kind of." He told me while crossing his arms, and I stood frozen, Austin the circled around me, " What are you doing?" I asked him curiously trying to face him. " Nothing." He replayed to me. " Get back to class." He said to me and began walking away, " But-" I started

" But nothing now go, I'm just gonna end up being a waste of your time like I always am to everyone else, now hurry Ally Marie." Austin said and waved bye, and I watched him go as he became a distant figure, leaving back into the darkness to be lonely once more, I see it's slowly killing him.

He's not alone.

I then turned and headed back to class when I saw he was gone. When lunch time came around, I was kind of nervous honestly I hadn't even made any new friends, we'll I wonder if Austin is my friend, do you think he is?

As I looked around the cafeteria, I saw many kids with their friends laughing and talking amongst each other, and eating normally, and happily. Unlike me. I also saw some pointing at me and making comments, while snickering which unsettled me.

I was sitting alone at this lonely lunch table quietly eating my sand which but suddenly lost my appetite when I felt all eyes on me, talking about me rudely. In fear, I quickly got up and left to the girls restroom. I felt all bad, scared, and I thought that I was gonna actually gonna make friends here, but no it's not like that.

When I entered the bathroom three maybe four girls I saw were in there some smoking, others laughing while reapplying their bright red lipstick, and adding more dark eyeliner under their eyes. They had short skirts on and tight shirts revealing everything.

While as for me on the under hand was wearing a light blue pair of jeans, with a large black throw over shirt that I liked very much, my long loose ombré curls flowing over my shoulders, with very light makeup on. Nothing like these girls, but I felt self cautious.

" Huh? Oh look it's the new girl here, hmmm no competition here for us at all, of course." One of the girls said her skirt extra short. " Haha for real, what's your name, Ally right? I hear your really smart you should probably do some of my homework for me, that must be the only thing your good at." Another said with her hand on her hip.

" Awww don't make her cry now, she'll look even worse." One said as. I bit down harshly on my bottom lip, I felt tears getting ready to fall, and their words hurt, I had to face this constantly, within every school I go to. It hurts.

" Whatever I couldn't careless bout this little bitch." She replayed and then the other laughed. " Grecia, you know I saw her earlier today with Austin, I'm pretty sure she was flirting with him." A girl told the one who seemed like the leader of this cruel pack.

Her eyes narrowed at me, and I shook my head trying to tell her that wasn't true, but I was too scared to do so. Her high heels approached me, and she told me sharply, " I don't want to see you anywhere near that boy you hear me, because soon he will be mine, and I don't want you getting in the way, and just you trying to make a move on him like that deserves this."

Before I knew it, she poured out all the water that was in her water bottle all over me,and then she pushed past me, and her small little crew followed her out while laughing.

" What a dumb ass huh?" One said on her way out and the other laughed while saying, " Yes she is." And then I was alone in the bathroom, tears streaming down my face, I then quickly thought upped them off and the tried drying off, unluckily.

After school, everyone knew what happened in the bathroom many laughs were heard when I passed by, and snickers were also heard. I had to walk home though alone, and I had tears stinging my face as they came down, I stopped for a moment to try and wipe them off though.

I hate this, I-

I was thrown off when someone who was behind me put their headphones on me, a soft slow song was playing, I remember hearing this one once before on the radio I think. I was surprised, when the person who had placed the headphones on me stepped in front of me.

Austin.

I took a small step back, and wondered why he did that, but I didn't care so much, because I really liked the song that was playing and he had small smile on his face as I let a smile spread across my face.

When it ended I handed his headphones back to him, " Why all the tears Ally Marie?" He asked me, I shrugged, " This schools pretty harsh, don't worry, can I show you a better day?" He asked me before opening up his hand.

I looked at him and back at his hand, before I carefully and cautiously placed my warm small hand into his cold hand.

" Let's go." Austin told me and with that I followed.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I hope to write more pretty soon, please do read and review for more, tell me what you thought andthank you so much for reading! Goodnight xoxo!~ TwoHearts99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Him & I**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I saw the tears stinging her eyes and I worried, I heard what happened to her earlier today in the girls restroom, girls are very hurtful creatures, telling Ally to stay away from me, thinking they have a better chance than her. This is what I don't get girls like me even though I ignore them, I do nothing for them and yet they fall for me, and they miss me when they know that they never crossed my mind once. And that is how other boys are towards other girls, who like them. It's just the truth.

I watched Ally Marie ( I'm becoming fond of her lovely middle name) cry, trying her best I can see to wipe them off. I had headphones on and was listening to one of my favorite songs that I always listened to when I was up late at night wondering if wether I was just lonely or in love and trying to figure out which one is worse. I wanted to make her feel better and this song always makes me better...

I quietly then took them off of me, and placed them on her, I saw her freeze, before she

Adjusted them on her, I smiled and then stepped in front of her to see me, and I smiled when she smiled. I held out my hand for her, when the song ended and asked, " Can I show you a better day?" before then she placed her small hand into mines.

We then left hell, oops I mean school...nah I meant hell, " Where you live at?" I asked her suddenly as we walked to where I had parked my motorcycle, " Umm, didn't we just meet today?" She asked me questionably and I rolled my eyes while letting a small laugh escape from my mouth. " That's true, but wouldn't you rather ride with me on this amazing automobile." I told her while showing her my black motorcycle We finally then got to.

She smiled unsurely and nervously, and shrugged, " Maybe I'll walk better, it's safer." She said to me while taking a couple steps back. " Ally Marie." I said while looking at her hypotonic brown eyes, filled with innocence and uncertainty as she looked at me. " Y-Yes?" She asked me quietly.

" It's not everyday a really hot guy ask you to come and ride with him on his motorcycle, take this chance while you can. Don't you want to look back on your life and say, ' I can't believe I did that', Instead of ' I wish I had done that.'?" I asked her and she looked down at the cement floor and back up at me.

" Ummm, Austin I don't know, I'm sca-", " Don't say it, and I know Im kind of still a stranger to you, but still I wouldn't let you fall Ally Marie, cause I'm a pretty good driver actually...Alright?." I then asked her while picking up a helmet and handing it to her. She looked at me and then back at the helmet with unsure of what to do, while biting her bottom lip. And after along pause...

" Alright." She replayed to me, and I smiled as she took the helmet from me, and put it on herself.

I the hopped on my motorcycle after putting on the helmet I owned on me, once the engine was started up, Ally took a seat behind me being really shaky and showing fear, but later on she would thank me. " I know we just met, but for safety reasons, I think you should hold onto me." I said awkwardly while looking back at her, and she then still unsurely wrapped her arms around me tightly, and layed her head on my back.

I couldn't hold back a smile, and felt in a way happy, simply happy just having her arms around me. It felt just right. It was indescribable. Like trying to describe what water taste like, go ahead try describing it... You see you just can't, we'll that's. how I felt but yet in a good way.

" Alright Ally Marie." I said to her, " Alright." She then Replayed, and with that I drove off from that place we call school, to somewhere we could actually have fun at. I don't know where yet exactly but I'll know when I'm there. As we drove off faster by the minute Ally held on tighter to me, and when I heard a small laugh come out from her, I knew she was having fun. That one small laugh turned to many big, and beautiful bubbly laughes as we drove further into the distance.

I saw from the rear view mirror her long loose curls as they flowed gently in the wind as we picked up speed, and that smile that never disappeared. God, I swear that smile can end all wars, and cure cancer. (1) To see her smile more, and have hold me a little bit tighter I drove a bit faster, and went through a tunnel with lights and took a curve around.

The time between us seemed to have stop as we kept on driving around this old and small town where many fall in love and get hurt, l have expire nicer both they are painful yet beautiful memories that can't be erased , an right now with this girl I'm creating new ones, and I don't want to erase these ones just yet.

" Where are we going?" She asked me, I shrugged, " Somewhere." I told her, and as soon as I said that, loud police sirens were what we heard, and one yelled " Pull Over Adolescents! ."...And we're screwed aren't we?" She then asked me, as I slowed down to quickly to pull over, and once I did i said, " Yep." and she nodded after sighing.

An officer then came to us and said, " Oh we'll if it isn't Austin Moon, huh haven't seen you in a while." while shaking his head, " Well officer, if that even is your real name, Yeah I've been too lazy to break laws these days." I said to him in replay after taking off my helmet. " Who's the girl?" The officer then asked me pointing at Ally.

" Ally Marie Dawson, I just met her today actually." I said to the officer, before Ally introduced herself, " Hello sir, I'm Ally I'm sorry that you had to pull us over officer, did we cross the speed limit or something?" worriedly.

" A little the speed limit is 60, you broke it by 61, actually." The officer told me while shaking his head disapprovingly, " But your gonna give us a break right, and let us go I swear we won't cross the speed limit again." I said. Obviously lying. " Haha...no, laws are laws Moon, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket." The officer told me, as I sighed, very frustratedly...

" Gotcha, I'm messing around, wouldn't wanna embarrass you I front of your girl, but eh what happened to your other girlfriend, what was her name, again ummm Fawn, right?" The officer asked and I froze, and began getting mad, and extremely upset when he said her name.

" Umm first of all, she's not my girlfriend...well not yet anyways,and Fawn actually cheated on me, and then left, so thank you for bringing that horrible story up." I replayed while sighing. I really loved her, she gave me great pain, but great happiness all at once. And she showed me how to be happy, and I was till she left me for another bastard, she was in love with another guy who only made her cry, that was me at the beginning of our relationship, but in the end it was the other way around.

Since then, I used girls, didn't care wether they got hurt or not, I changed, and I still don't care, they all say they hate the new me, but I ain't got time to be focused on them. Fawn, who showed me love and turned it into hate, never came back, and I still hate her, and I still can't let go of her.

" That must've sucked you two were so good together, so happy, damn you were in love back then, so good and know I don't know who you are, you know what he did one time?" He asked Ally and she shook her head no in confusion, and I noticed her arms were still tight around me, still scared.

" He called us up and said he found many dead bodies, and when I asked where he was at, he said the cemetery." The police officer said while shaking his head once more, and I laughed, and said, " Oh please I was like what 15, back then give me a break." while crossing my arms.

' Yeah. yeah whatever Moon, and stay outta trouble." He finally said while walking back to his cop car, and I yelled back, " I make no promises!" before laughing a bit and driving once more on the street with many other cars whooshing past us. After about a five minute drive I said, "And okay Ally Marie we are here." while parking my motorcycle, and taking of my helmet, and putting my beanie back on.

She did the same, except for the beanie part, and then I helped her down, "Thank you." She then told me quietly, and I gave her a quick smile, while nodding my head, and we walked together closely, our skin making innocent contact with one another, and every time we did so it felt electric, and different. "Where are we exactly?" Ally then asked while looking around her surroundings carefully, but also in awe.

"Just a place I like to come to when I wanna be alone, blow a cigarette, you know get away from everyone, this ugly society." I said to her, it was a small park like garden, really beautiful place to just chill and be alone. " Its like a park just with lots more of nature." I said to her, "I like it!' Ally Marie told me then while smiling happily as she looked around a bit more.

We then walked around together as we looked at everything nature had to offer to us two young teens, " Ummm I don't mean to intrude on your privacy but that Fawn girl-who was she?" Ally asked me quietly and unsurely not wanting me to get mad at her. I sighed and ruffled my blonde hair, "She was a girl I went out with beautiful bloondeish almost whiteish hair, hazel eyes, really funny." I said while looking up, "Everything was going good, but I mean there were times where we fought, and she cried, and got mad as did I, but I still cared for her more than anything." I continued.

" Then, though I saw her one day hugging, and placing small kisses on his lips, when she found out I knew about her secret relationship we broke up, and she left never saying a sorry, that I deeply wanted to hear from her, it was after she left I began to feel this hollow emptiness right where my hearts suppose to be at." I finished, and I looked down at Ally to see she was sad about what I just finished telling her.

" I never really let go of her, but it's stupid to let go of something you faught for so long, but it's also stupid to keep holding onto nothing that's there." I then said. "I'm sorry to hear that, you must've really liked her." She then said while fiddling with her hands against her shirt.

"Loved is more like it, I use to love her, not no more though." I replayed, and she nodded while looking down at her feet that were taking her far into the park. " Oh, I see.." Ally said to me. " And how bout you have you had a Brocken heart, or been in love?" I then asked her curiously.

She laughed a bit nervously, " Well for starters I never had a boyfriend before, or...you know actually been kissed by one either, because men are all the same and it's hard to trust them, when they can easily take advantage of you, and leave like you were nothing to them, leaving everything shattered in your life." She spit out. " Oh, I see your point." I then replayed to her while looking down at my own hands.

" My dad left my mom, when I was a little girl, they always fought, but overall it was my dad's fault what he did-it wasn't right, I guess that's why I have a hard time trusting men." She said with sad eyes, and a frown, " Hey, I'm sorry to hear all that, and I hope when your ready you can tell me more, but for now smile Ally Marie, why? Because you can, and it's a nice smile you got there." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

" T-Thanks..." She then said with a small smile after a moments pause, " Stuttering again, I see." I teased, as she laughed a little while playfully hitting my arm. " You know politeness has become so rare that people sometimes mistaken it for flirtation." Ally then told me, and I nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, but what I told you was a little bit of both." I said to her with a sly smile, and she rolled her eyes at me, and began walking ahead faster as she sighed taking in the fresh air. " Ally Marie, wait for me!" I half yelled at her before running a little to catch up to her.

" You know, Fawn how you want a sorry from her, maybe you should write her a letter." Ally suggested while looking up at me due to her height differences. " Yeah, yeah I'll write dear ex, I wish I could go back to the day I met you, and spill my drink all over you. Good idea!" I said while nodding.

" No, No,No that's terrible something more decent maybe?" She said, and I sighed and said, " Fine." And Ally then smiled, " I think I'll do that later on this week, I'll have to ask one of her friends what her address is though." and she nodded. " Good." She told me, " So made any new friends yet?" I asked curiously wondering if she met any one I knew.

" Nope, I'm not so good at the finding friends thing and I don't know how to relationship." Ally told me as I laughed a bit, " It's not hard just get out if your shell a little, not hard. Tomorrow hang out with me I'll introduce you to the people I know." I said to her suggesting it. She then pause. And stopped walking before turning to face me, " I dot think I should." She said quietly , stunning me.

" Well shit, why not?" I then asked while furrowing my eyebrows, she looked down and fiddled with her shirt, " People say I shouldn't , I don't know why, but-" I then cut her off. " Look Ally Marie it's your choice , but don't let others choose for you!" I said while looking at her deeply. It feels like I'm loosing my mind when I look at her. " Austin, I don't know, I don't want anything to happen." She said. I love it when she says my name, I want her to only look at me.

" Nothing won't." I said, taking a small step closer to her, I know why thy tell her to stay away from me, I'm dangerous, I'm bad, I'm sick, I'm lonely, I'm this and that an yes there true but I can't fix myself even if I tried, theres something about Ally Marie that I can't let go of, not yet...

" Alright?" I asked her...

A moments pause then occurred and the air was silent and my breath seems to have stopped and I'm looking down at her as she looks up at me, building some kind if trust in me, her beautiful pink lips then part to say...

" Alright."

**So tell me how was this chapter, your favorite part I hoped you all really enjoyed it and I hope to update soon. Thankyou my lovely readers for being patient and supportive of me, I'll be checking out stories and reviewing so message me to check out your story! Love you all and keep reading! XoXo**


End file.
